leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20150313064618/@comment-25223119-20150315061936
@Pokechu & A.Darkbloom I don't really recommend that that W has a Charm-sensitive sensory system. There are times where you simply want Foxfires to be hitting others. I'd just say Riot tuned it in a very complicated way that I myself found it hard to understand. To answer your question Bloom, Ahri's W and Ult and base ranges were not nerfed, but the acquisition ranges were. To put it in a simpler manner, a target may be within Foxfire and Spirit Rush's range, but they will not lock on to the enemy if it is out of acquisition range. What this also means is that Ahri needs to get CLOSER than intended to ensure her spells lands perfectly. Because of how quicker Foxfire latches on to target, she has to be "face close" to her enemy to be sure that all 3 fires hit the same guy. Earlier on I all-in a Vayne at the Raptors camp. I was pretty sure I was range with my Ult and Foxfires, dashed in and cast W, yet I believe one of the Foxfires decided to trace off and smack a raptor instead, simply because it acquired Raptor as a primary target and Vayne, secondary. (Sorry, this is hard to explain, and I'm having red eye at the moment so I'm not in my best condition to illustrate, but a Venn Diagram will help you understand this better). So that was 2/3 of Foxfires smacking a Vayne when it should be 3/3. At this point in time, I've got nothing else to complain but that her W is overnerfed in terms of efficiency and a stand alone skill. Without her Ult, it becomes a farming skill that is pretty underwhelming too. Hence, why I'm suggesting ratios and return foxfire damage buffs. If they want Ahri to get in dangerously close to ensure she wants her damage, they have to buff aspects of her that is enough to warrant that Ahri is receiving the appropriate benefits for taking the appropriate risks. With her squishy but close-range nature now, she sometimes become a kamikaze champion against champions like Annie, even with her dash. Because most AP mids build to snowball their lane, they all rush Morellonomicon, thus effectively decreasing their survivability, but also increasing their damage. Some champions will always be better though, such as someone like Annie because of her high burst, instant lockdown even without a Morellonomicon. It also relates back to why I say Ahri can't effectively build Rylai now because W's overnerfed status does not give her enough incentive to build defensive AP items to be decent. With changes to AP items these days, you really have little choice when it comes to damage. Usual items that spike an AP Champion's damage is Morello, Rabadon in to Void and Sorc. Boots. Go with anything else and your damage won't be as impressive. So it's obvious all AP Mids now build to snowball and there are little AP Mids left that are truly worthy of being called an AP Carry, as in the ones that truly shine in late game DPS. Ahri's one of those AP Champions who lost a lot of late game DPS as a result of item, value and ratio changes. The good side to this is, post 5.3, you really stop seeing people complain about her being OP. This is the first time Ahri's had complete silence from her QQ-ers. I'm not sure how she'll fare when Luden's Echo comes out. But if anything, I would love to buff her ratios on W and Ult to increase her late game strength without affecting her early game power, even if it means the rest of the AP Mids needs to be buffed. I honestly don't believe much in tier list, but I follow Nerfplz's tier list from patch to patch. The AP Mid tier lists is pretty stagnant or that it changes little from patch to patch. Katarina, Ahri and Annie are the top 3 AP Mids at the moment, and I think it's because the rest of the AP Mids that used to dominate were nerfed to ground, so it gives Riot a false impression that champions like Ahri are OP still. Sorry if all of this post isn't making sense. I'll revise it in my next reply. I'm typing with one swollen eye from my Pink Eye and I can barely see.